Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to an electronic vaporizer or electronic cigarette and, more specifically, to control structures, heating elements, and other components thereof.
Description of Related Art
Electronic vaporizers (also referred to herein as electronic cigarettes or e-cigarettes) typically includes a power source, control electronics, a heating element, a container for a fluid, and a mouthpiece for inhalation. The control electronics can activate the heating element to vaporize the fluid, which can be inhaled via the mouthpiece. Moreover, in some instances, the control electronics can regulate the power supplied to the heating element from the power source. For example, the control electronics can output a set voltage, a set current, etc. to the heating element.